


A House We Call Home

by PinkGold



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, the 60's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: Klaus was lying on the grass, enjoying the small moment of peace they had in between fights. Dave was by his side, shoulders touching and sharing each’s warmth. He was looking up at the clear night sky, counting the constellations and connecting stars as though they were a linking dots game.He didn’t know if he should focus on the stars or on Dave. Both were shining so bright it was difficult to decide.





	A House We Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Story based on this Ask Prompt game.](https://sparkly-angell.tumblr.com/post/185320348807/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)   
> 6\. things you said under the stars and in the grass AND 23. things you said that made me kiss you  
> hope you enjoy reading!! <3

Klaus was lying on the grass, enjoying the small moment of peace they had in between fights. Dave was by his side, shoulders touching and sharing each’s warmth. He was looking up at the clear night sky, counting the constellations and connecting stars as though they were a linking dots game.

He didn’t know if he should focus on the stars or on Dave. Both were shining so bright it was difficult to decide.

“Hey, Dave?” Klaus broke the silence.

“Hm?” he answered absentmindedly.

“What do you want to do when the war ends?”

There was a long pause before Dave answered, eyes still glued on the stars.

“I want to go back to the US. Find a quiet spot, whatever that ends up being, and call it my home.” when Klaus spared him a glance, he was smiling, clearly lost in thought, “And you?” he turned those warm eyes at Klaus.

“Well, uhh…” he never thought the answer would come back to him, “I don’t know, maybe find a way back home…” he admitted.

Dave frowned.

“Didn’t you say you despised that place? That it felt like hell.”

“Yeah, well.”  _ if I can’t be with you, anywhere feels like hell to me, _ “Maybe it’s time to face it again, you know?”

Another pause.

“Or,” this time was Dave who broke the silence. Klaus only noticed his hands were cold when Dave interlaced their fingers together, “Maybe you should come with me.”

“With you?”

“To the USA.”

Klaus heart melted. He didn’t know it back then, but that was the moment he fell in love, really fell in love with Dave Katz.

“I would love that.”

* * *

There were countless reasons as to why Dave loved Klaus.

For starters, he always got that little frown on his brows whenever he was thinking too hard. It was cute.

The way he would mumble something under his breath, so lost in thought he didn’t even realize he would start speaking out loud.

Or how he would sometimes twirl his fingers in his longer locks of hair.

As if they weren’t already curly.

Or when he looked at Dave with all the passion in the universe, like Dave was worth all this affection.

That moment, as they lounged lazily in the front porch couch, watching the sun setting on their yard, Klaus was looking at him just like that.

“What?” Dave asked, tilting his head to the side.

Klaus blinked and raised his eyebrows fondly.

“I don’t know… is just…” he looked back at the orange sky, eyes wandering beyond, “I’m glad to be here. With you.”

Dave froze. It wasn’t always that Klaus would be forthcoming with his feelings so freely.

So he just did what he had to do.

With a hand cupped in his jaw, he slightly turned Klaus’ head and locked their lips together on a kiss.

They were breathless once the kiss was broken.

“I’m glad too.”

 


End file.
